Traumatized
by Royal Detective
Summary: It's the middle of the night in the kingdom of Avalor but a certain crown princess can't sleep due to the recent events that has taken place. So she sits in the grand council room to think and grieve over everything that has happened and ends up getting a surprise visitor but becomes surprised that it's Mateo. Will the heart to heart they have cheer her up?


_**A/N:**_ This wasn't exactly planned after seeing the last two new episodes of Elena an idea sort of struck me and I want to get it written before next week new episode. It may not even follow through the story line like my other other Elena story has done the same but I hope to try. Please review!

* * *

 _ ** Traumatized**_

The moon's light shined through the windows of the grand council room, giving the person who sat in the center of the table make out what was in it but then she didn't care what was in here at the moment. She was too much in thought over the recent events that had taken place.

When Shuriki had returned with some new friends at her side Elena felt chills and fear strike through her body. Memories of her parent's death kept haunting her more now.

The crown princess had hoped that the sorceress had died when she fell into the waterfall but it seemed her return proved that she had survived.

After she and and her fiends chased the criminals away the group had learned that Shuriki had been in the jewel room, destroyed her mother's tiara and had taken the jewel that was in it. When Elena had heard this she wanted to break down and cry but instead she clutched one of the broken halves of the headpiece and screamed _"I will get you for nearly destroying my life, Shurki, you may come after me and try to destroy my precious memories...but you'll soon learn that you will pay for the despicable acts you have committed...if I don't destroy you first."_

When her family and friends had heard her statement all they could do was be silent and let the teenage princess grieve over a destroyed family heirloom.

Francisco and Luisa had wanted to comfort their grand daughter but they understood and felt the same grief for their deceased daughter.

After that Elena had declared that day the second most darkest day of her life next to the day Shuriki had conquered Avalor, killed her parents and being placed inside the amulet of Avalor.

Why did tragedy continue to try and break her down? Why couldn't the rest of her life be a happy one when she was undergoing queen and scepter? Didn't that fate see that she was traumatized enough?

After worrying over the recent events and remembering that she would be undergoing some test to decide if she should be queen the girl folded her legs and and hugged them as tears fell down her face. She wished her parents were here to help her trough these times.

"Elena?"

The girl looked up and saw Mateo walking in with a few spell books under his arms. It would seem the wizard had decided to stay and do some late night studying.

"What are you doing here so late at night, Mateo?" Elena asked as she watched the teen wizard place the books down on the table and took one of the empty seat next to her.

"I've been studying and catching up on my work. I was on my way to take my books and study in the kitchen while I had a snack but when I was passing the grand council room I felt a presence on the other side. Who knew it would be you."

"Oh." she simply answered.

"Could you not sleep?" Mateo asked her, hoping he wouldn't be prying to much but then he knew the princess needed her rest. They did have scepter train scheduled for the morning.

"I tried to go to sleep but the memories of Shurki and my parents keep waking me up." A sigh escaped her lips. She then looked toward the big portrait of the former king and queen. "I feel so stressed, if we don't catch Shurki and the others and I fail to pass this test darkness will forever plague the citizens of Avalor. It's bad enough they faithfully endured her reign for forty-one years. I don't think they could take darkness forever." Elena slumped her into seat.

"While the situation seems grim there are ways we can prevent this from happening" Seeing that he had her attention he continued. "We'll need to get to the 'scepter of night' as well as the others before Shuriki does. Once we have those we'll take a step at a time as we learn what to do. You are not alone and defenseless as were long ago, you have friends now as well as the family that are sill here.

A smile finally came to the teen's face. "Are you sure you're the real Mateo, usually I am the one giving all the pep talks."

Hearing her laugh made the wizard smile. "Well, while you are the one that gives everyone the pep talks there is a time when you need one, once in a while. I guess." He said as a blush started to show itself on his face despite the dark room they both were in. He hoped she didn't see that.

"I guess you are right about both things." Elena said as she began to play with her long and lose hair. She'd nearly forgotten she was in her night gown. "I shouldn't let what Shurki has done make my anger and other feelings cloud my judgement but I think I will have to face her somehow despite what my family and Naomi had voted to keep me safe and protected. They need to learn that this is my fight...my test."

"They will probably figure that out eventually. I'm sorry Gabe and I had been against your decision as well. I guess...I...didn't want anything bad to happen to you." He muttered as his blush became bright red on his face.

"It's okay, Mateo. You guys are just trying protect me like the rest of my family is. I may have to make-up with Gabe on the subject though."

"But for now you should probably head to bed." He suggested as he got up from his seat but felt Elena pull him back down and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should too, my royal wizard. We both have to be up early in the morning for scepter training that is scheduled tomorrow, right?"

"Uh,yeah."

"Then I'll see in the morning."

Once Elena had left the room Mateo touched the cheek that she had kissed. "I sure hope so." He then gathered his books and prepared himself for the walk home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope I have these two in character. This story was actually easy to work on which was surprising. Usually, I have a hard time writing this stuff. Please review!


End file.
